


Marriage

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 80's, Civil Unions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, domestic partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Few years after end of BF. Ash pulls strings for Eiji to have this.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Small piece of fluff. May be deleted later.  
> 80's. Non cannon compliant. Taking liberties with history. I’m just having fun.

“I’m hurt you didn’t invite me to your wedding. A little bird needed to tell me,” Blanca sat down on the bench next to Ash. This wasn’t a planned meeting. Blanca was truly a ghost.

“It’s just a small get-together. It’s not a real wedding,” Ash grumbled, biting into the hotdog he had just purchased. “Besides, I know you’re keeping tabs on me. You would show up if you wanted”

“It’s a domestic partnership; it’s a commitment ceremony, and I would have liked to be invited. You know enough of my whereabouts to find me.”

“Why? Do you want to be the father of the bride or something?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Marriage is just another form of sex slavery. I don’t like the concept of being ‘given away’.”

“Always the optimist,” Blanca laughed, “You haven’t changed. But be nice to the heterosexuals. I am one,”

“The ceremony is in Max’s back yard,”

“A quiet place,” Blanca smiled at him, “Who decided this, him or you?”

“Jessica,”

Blanca laughed wholeheartedly this time, “I remember that fiery woman. Who proposed, Eiji or you?”

“I did,”

The older man looked shocked. Ash blushed and glowered, “I thought it would mean a lot to him!”

“How thoughtful of you. What does it mean to you?”

Ash thought about it, “….I don’t want to belong _to_ someone again, but I feel I belong _with_ him.” He sighed, observing a squirrel climbing one of the trees, “He already knows that, and the people around us know that. I guess I wanted the ceremony for the memory. It doesn’t legally mean anything,”

“It might someday you know,”

“Then I’d need to do all this bullshit planning all over again, geeze. I can plan an attack no problem, but there’s so much finicky shit for this,”

“Who all is going?” Blanca smiled.

“Ibe. Sing. Alex and Cain don’t want to. Michael is going to be the ring bearer. Eiji’s parents aren’t coming, but his sister is. I didn’t ask my dad. We aren’t wearing suits,”

“Are you going to start wearing a wedding band?’

“I don’t know,” Ash examined his hands, the calluses from fighting had began to break down. He supposed he could if he wanted.

“What kind of ring are you getting Eiji? Can I see it?”

Ash smiled at his friend and mentor, crinkles forming around the corner of his eyes, “I honestly don’t know yet,” He had never thought of needing to buy a wedding ring.

“Well, I suppose I need to take you jewelry shopping then. The wedding is next week isn’t it?” Blanca crossed his arms, “How did I get such an irresponsible child?”

“If you want to be my dad, you need to talk to Max. Unless the two of you want a ceremony of your own,”

Blanca chuckled, "I assure you, he's not my type. Should we go?" He offered Ash a his large hand, "I'm afraid I don't know the preferred jewelry shops here in New York,"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wedding Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942368) by [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction)




End file.
